What he doesn’t know
by You-knew-it
Summary: What is it Carlisle doesn’t know? What is it Edward is keeping from him? Rated: M. NOT for strong language… that’s totally T, but for M reasons…


**What he doesn't know.**

Edward x Carlisle

Summary: What is it Carlisle doesn't know? What is it Edward is keeping from him? And will I write about sex again??? Oh wait…that last one was not suppose to be in the summary…

Rated: M. NOT for strong language… (that's totally T) but for M reasons…

I own: Myself… come on people… stop writing that you don't own anything… it is FF, nobody own the characters… it is **FAN** fiction for crying out loud…

Carlisle was reading a book on the L shaped couch, with Edward on the other side of it. The younger vampire listened to the soft music that played in the background. It was a peaceful day, the sun shined into the room, which made them both sparkle.

Carlisle turned the page, pretending to be reading. He gave Edward some small looks when he had his eyes closed, thinking that the other male did not notice.

_Damn you are so beautiful, so perfect. _

It was times like this Edward was glad Carlisle did not know he could read his mind. Every time the other vampire looked down in his book, Edward opened his eyes and looked at him. It was like a little game he liked to play. He knew when he could look and when he could not and they could sit for hours just doing nothing. Carlisle made sure to read a little in case Edward would ask about the book.

_I wish I could tell you how I feel without putting our friendship in danger. I can't spend eternity alone again, without you. _

It was so sad the way Carlisle kept repeating sentences he wanted to say, and things keeping him from saying them.He could understand that the subject could be hard for the older vampire. He had been alone for a very long time, and had grown up with a death sentence if he were with a male.

_Carlisle…_

"Hey, want to go on a hunt?" Carlisle asked as he put the book down.

"Sure."

*-*-*-*

It was great to live outside of the city. They could walk outside whenever they wanted, never had to worry about other people and the air… were just breathtaking every time.

"Hey look," Carlisle whispered.

A mountain lion lied in the sun, it looked so majestic. Peacefully asleep, but where was the fun in that? Edward made a high roar to wake it, and it sure did the trick.

"What did you do th-," Carlisle began but was interrupted.

"Let's see who gets it first," Edward laughed.

Then the younger vampire started the hunt and Carlisle smiled. _That boy never grows up, _he thought, then ran after him.

They pulled each other away every time one of them got close, and they even wrestled a little before one of them got free and took the lead in the hunt again. Carlisle was not the fastest of them, but the strongest. Not that it mattered when Edward ran past him.

In the end the mountain lion slowed down, too tired to continue. Then that's when Edward got it.

"Ha!" Edward laughed. "Are you getting old my friend?"

"I'll show you old," Carlisle said and jumped on the boy. They rolled over the grass and rocks, before Carlisle finally got control and pushed the other one down. Edward's hands were held over his head with one of Carlisle's. He touched the younger man's cheek softly.

"What did you say?" Carlisle's voice sounded like heaven right now.

"Nothing master," Edward said sarcastically.

Carlisle admired his own little catch, it took him some seconds to realize he had been staring a long time, and was still holding Edward. He released him and helped him up. Together they walked back to the dead animal.

"You first," Carlisle said.

"No, you can start," Edward answered as he smiled.

"You caught it."

"And you won back there."

"Together then?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." They both leaned down and started to suck the blood out, took the neck which made Edward hold his eyes opened when he sucked. The sight of Carlisle feeding was a bit arousing, the way he closed his eyes and were so into it.

It did not take them long before they had emptied the animal for blood. Carlisle had some blood on his lips and chin. It was so adorable. Edward wanted to lick it of. Unfortunately he got it off himself.

*-*-*-*

As they walked in the door again, they each went to there own rooms. Carlisle threw himself on the bed, but could not get the mental picture of Edward out of his mind. The way the boy accepted defeat and stared in his eyes, as if he knew what he thought about.

Edward's soft skin, voice, and smile. The boy was just perfect. He lied on the bed just staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

Edward used to listen to the other vampires thoughts, he couldn't help himself, but this was one of the times he would let Carlisle be alone with them. He decided to take a shower instead.

*-*-*-*

The hot water was just what he needed to get the dirt off him, he did not know how long he had been there but suddenly he heard Carlisle knocking on the door.

"Don't use all the hot water. Save some for me."

"You can come in. I am done anyway."

The blond vampire came inside with a white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His abs were a sight for the gods, Edward lost his breath. _Oh god! _he thought_. _He did not realize it but he had lost his balance and was about to fall. Carlisle were there to catch him. Edward blushed when he realized that he was in the blond vampire's arm.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, worried, and pulled him out of the shower.

"Y-yeah."

Carlisle did not seem to believe him. He lifted him up and carried him to Edward's room. The younger male felt bad, Carlisle kept worrying inside his head. He tried to find reasons why Edward had become so pale before he slipped.

_Maybe there wasn't enough air? The water was pretty hot…_

_So are you,_ Edward thought.

"Don't worry, I am fine." Carlisle seemed a little more relaxed, but did not drop him before they came to the bed where he was softly put down, as if he was a half broken vase.

Carlisle took a good look at his body before he stopped worrying. It was then Edward realized that he was still naked and blushed slightly. Carlisle looked him in the eyes for some seconds before deciding nothing was wrong.

"Call if there is something you need," he said and stroked Edward's head before he walked away, and left the door open. He walked to the shower and turned it off before he lied down on his own bed.

After an hour Carlisle had stopped his thoughts about the fall and was now lost in Edward's beautiful body. Even though it was only one second, it was more then enough for him. He was still only wearing a towel, so he loosened it and grabbed his length. He softly pulled it and began a slow steady rhythm. He fantasized about being on top of the younger male. He kissed the beautiful body and Edward repeated his name softly, over and over. He was so close!

_Oh Carlisle, Carlisle…_

"Carlisle?"

His eyes shot open as he looked at Edward.

_Oh shit_, he thought before grabbing the towel and pressing it down on his penis so that is would not show how hard it was.

"Edward, everything ok?" he asked with a smile, _can't hold on much longer,_ he tooth but tried not to show it.

"No… no Carlisle, it is not." He could not believe how sweet his friend looked when he jerked himself off.

"What's the m-matt-" he couldn't get the rest of the words out. Edward had put himself on top of him. Then he gave the older vampire a soft kiss on the mouth, as he leaned backwards in the bed.

Carlisle cud not help but moan, and right now he had no will power to stop either. When Edward broke the kiss he whispered. "I am so sorry. I did not mean to worry you." Then he removed the towel. "Let me make it up to you," he said as he crawled down.

Edward was a great sucker. First he kissed Carlisle's thigh then he kissed closer and closer to the length.

"Don't!" Carlisle whispered.

"Please, Carlisle, I really want to." He had picked up that line from one of Carlisle's day dreams.

"But… AAAAHhhh" he shouted out when Edward had put the whole hard cock inside of his mouth. It was easy for him to do everything right. He just read the older vampires mind.

"E-Edward," he gasped. How many times hadn't he dreamed about this moment? Although he would never have done it if he wasn't so close to release. Not that Edward wasn't hot, because he was. He heard Edward moan while he sucked, just like in his dreams.

_Oh what the hell, go for it. Just this one time,_ he thought.

Edward looked a little more pleased, Carlisle Grabbed his hear and pulled him closer.

"Ah, Edward," gasped. "More!" the words just flew out of his mouth.

Edward slowed down and took deeper sucks. He put his left hand on Carlisle's thigh and stroke it up and down with his right hand on the balls. He started to massage the balls, which made the blond male growl.

"Come for me Carlisle, come for me please!" he begged. "Let go," Edward said and went back to sucking him, now harder and faster. He heard Carlisle growl as he came in Edward's mouth, who was more than happy to take it all.

As he heard Carlisle's breath, he couldn't help but smile. "You were good, Carlisle," he said and kissed the tip of his cock gently. Afterwards he walked out of the room and walked inside his own room and listened to Carlisle's thoughts through the wall. He just couldn't help himself.

**I have put it on ongoing for now… but I want to see if there is anyone that likes this first before I continue, if not then I will change it to complete.**

**This is my first Twilight story, don't hate me if they were very OC. Why did I write this?... I could not find my twilight: eclipse… don't look at me like that… it was here a moment ago… (It has legs and walked away.) **


End file.
